Of Nosy Friends and Morse Code
by Leyna4eva
Summary: Leo and Nico are still in the 'just friends' phase. Percy thinks Nico is in love with him (Jason may or may not have let it slip). Annabeth thinks Leo is crushing on a girl (she's a little off). Will Leo and Nico ever become a couple? Based off Imagine your OTP.


**A/N: Hey Guys I'm back! It took me forever to actually have an idea for a story and then finish said story but I finally did it. This story was actually for my friend and she really liked it so I hope you guys do too. Oh yeah before I forget this is roughly based off of the Imagine your OTP on tumblr: _Imagine your OTP are still in the 'just friends' phase of the relationship even though other people constantly mistake them for a couple. _Tell me what you think!:) Lot of Love**

**-Leyna4eva**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

**Of Nosy Friends and Morse Code**

Annabeth is _absolutely positive _that Leo has a crush on a girl. She is more positive about this than she was with the fact that Nico had a crush on her. Leo is showing all of the signs. He gazes off into space, gets nervous whenever someone asks if he likes anyone, and he doesn't even glance at other girls. He is obviously hung up on a special lady. There's only one problem, Annabeth doesn't know _who. _Who has captured Leo's heart? Well whoever it is Annabeth will be damned if she doesn't get Leo his dream girl.

* * *

Percy freezes mid-strike. What did Jason just say? Jason freezes too, eyes wide in alarm. _"Oh Gods, please don't tell me he heard that!" _Jason thought worriedly. If Nico ever hears that Jason told Percy about his crush… Jason gulped.

"What did you just say Jason?" Percy asks looking at Jason sharply.

Jason silently thanks the Gods. Percy obviously didn't catch what Jason had just let slip. Jason shakes his head, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said, '_I don't know why Nico has a crush on you!' _What is that supposed to mean?!" Percy asked taking a menacing step forward.

The Gods just hate Jason don't they? He would never admit this out loud but Percy kinda scares him. Like right now, with his sword still drawn, raised to strike Jason if Percy doesn't like his answer. Jason gulps and shakes his head. It doesn't matter how much Percy scares him right now, he can't let Nico down. That and the fact that Nico scares Jason even more than Percy does, ultimately decides what Jason will do next.

"I said no such thing!" Jason is lying through his teeth. Percy must know this too as he takes another step forward, sword now at Jason's throat.

It isn't until later, after Jason tells Percy everything about the encounter with Cupid and Nico, does Jason realize that he could have easily flew away or actually used his sword. He also could have told Percy 'no' when Percy told Jason that he had to help Percy let Nico down easy. Percy called it Operation 'Nico Doesn't Have Hard Feelings'. At the very least Jason should have put his foot down at the horrific name of the already bad plan. But no Jason didn't realize any of this until he was in his cabin that night, with a wounded ego.

* * *

Nico had a surprise for Leo. It took him countless weeks of frustration and determination, but he did it. He learned morse code for his friend, for _Leo. _Okay fine he only learned how to tap 'I love you'. He had seen Leo tap it all the time but never knew what it meant. Finally he had had enough of not knowing and he decided to learn morse code. He would have tried to learn more but apparently he sucks at learning new languages. So he figured that 'I love you' was enough, since it was pretty much all that Leo ever tapped.

Nico couldn't get to the Hephaestus cabin fast enough. When he arrived he thought about just shadow traveling in, but quickly dismissed it as rude. Nico knocked softly on the steel door. Nyssa opened the door after three knocks. Nico frowned, "Where's Leo?"

Nyssa gave him a fond smile and ruffled his hair (much to Nico's annoyance), "He's at Bunker 9. Where else would he be?"

Nico blinked a little embarrassed, "Right, of course he is."

Nico then quickly walked away in the direction of the Bunker. He was relieved to find Leo in Bunker 9, though a little annoyed that Leo couldn't have just been in his cabin in the first place. Nico had to admit he loved watching Leo work. Leo always looked like he was in his own little world. Leo was focused intently on his project and he unintentionally stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. It was pretty cute. Nico felt heat rise to his face. He quickly squashed it, there was no time for that.

Nico cleared his throat to get Leo's attention. Leo looked up from his work startled. He grinned when he seen it was Nico. Leo always loved his company. Leo patted a stool next to him for Nico to sit down.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Leo asked as Nico sat down.

He rolled his eyes, "Well I wouldn't have to be here if you were just at your cabin."

Leo gave him cheeky smile, "You should know by now that I practically live in here."

"Touche`."

It became silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They had a lot of moments like these. It was one of the reasons they liked to hang out, they never felt the need to fill the silence with each other. If it was anyone else Leo would have made a lame joke by now. But since it was Nico, he didn't need to.

Nico suddenly remembered what he came here for. He casually laid his hand in the middle of him and Leo. He nonchalantly tapped '_I love you'. _He waited for Leo to react. Nico frowned as he realized Leo didn't notice Nico's morse code. Nico decided to just keep tapping it until Leo noticed. And so it became a rhythm of sorts. Leo tinkering away and Nico tapping '_I love you' _every minute. Nico's patience was starting to thin and he unintentionally started to tap it faster, finally drawing Leo's attention. Leo paused as he watched Nico repeatedly tap '_I love you'. _Leo blinked in surprise, heat quickly made its way to his cheeks. Leo's crush wasn't unrequited? That was a first. Leo's heart warmed as he realized Nico took his time to learn morse code, just for Leo. Leo tapped _'You love me too?'_. Nico stopped his continuous tapping to see Leo tapping something back. Nico smiled, he didn't understand what Leo was tapping but that wasn't the point. The point was that Leo finally noticed.

Nico looked at Leo a little proud, "Cool right? I learned some morse code just for you buddy."

Leo smiled, "I can see that."

Nico smiled sheepishly, "Okay it was only that phrase. Since apparently I _suck _at learning new languages. But I still think I did pretty good. I'm sure that phrase will be enough though since its pretty much all you ever tap. I mean I'll probably never use it except maybe around you cause you actually know what it means. Honestly, it was one of the only easiest phrases to learn. And now I'm rambling so I'll just stop."

Leo kind of deflated, Nico obviously didn't mean it the way Leo thought, "Thats okay. It took me a while to learn too. Its really sweet that you learned for me."

Nico blushed, "It was no big deal."

There was a sound of a conch shell in the distance, signaling lunch. Nico and Leo both looked at each other and shrugged. They headed off to lunch.

* * *

Annabeth was stumped. She couldn't for the life of her figure out who Leo was crushing on. Why was it _so _hard? You would think it would be easy, but no. Leo suddenly had to be super good at hiding things. Or maybe Annabeth was looking too hard. Maybe it was right in front of her. Annabeth should just ask someone else. Yeah that could work.

* * *

While Jason was regretting his life choices, Percy was preparing his speech for Nico. It couldn't be just any speech, no, it had to get Percy's point across but not hurt Nico. He needed to know that Percy didn't like him like that, but he still wanted to be friends. How Percy was going to tell him that without hurting Nico… Percy didn't know. At least not yet.

* * *

Before Leo and Nico could make it to the dining pavilion, they were intercepted by non other than Connor Stoll. He was smiling at them, not the famous Hermes grin mind you, but his rare infectious smile. They smiled back.

"What's up, Connor?" Leo asked.

Connor's smile widened, "Oh nothing much. How about _you _guys?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. What was Connor implying?

"Well…we were just heading to the dining pavilion." Nico said warily.

Connor stayed in step with the two, "Really? I was heading there too."

"Cool." Leo replied, "So Connor… What made you so happy today?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Nico agreed.

Connor's look turned bashful and he rubbed his neck, "Well… I mean of course I'm happy! Who wouldn't be when they find out their favorite pair are finally together?!"

Leo and Nico both shared a confused look. "Who got together?" Leo asked.

It was Connor's turn to look confused. He laughed a little, "Well… you two."

Leo and Nico's faces flushed.

"N-no! Connor we are _not _dating!" Nico told him furiously.

Leo nodded, a little hurt by Nico's quick denial. Connor frowned, "Why not?"

Nico sputtered, "Why not? Why not?! I'll tell you why not! We are just friends!"

Nico stormed off towards the dining pavilion. Leo and Connor looked after him. Leo started to follow but turned his head last second, "Later Connor."

Connor was left confused and sad. Why couldn't they just realize they were made for each other?

* * *

Annabeth flopped down on her bed exhausted. She couldn't believe it. She had asked other people but that didn't solve anything! She just got even more confused about who Leo liked and a major headache. Honestly she wanted to just skip lunch and take a nap. Though it didn't seem like fate was on her side today as Connor Stoll burst into her cabin. He looked as if he just sprinted all the way there.

Annabeth sat up and looked at Connor expectantly. Connor held up his index finger telling her to wait a minute while he caught his breath. He finally looked at her and uttered the words she had been dying to hear.

"I heard you were looking for Leo's crush. I think I can help with that."

* * *

Jason watched silently as Percy paced in front of him. Jason went over the situation once more, wondering why he couldn't just keep his big mouth shut. It was only yesterday when he let his anger get the better of him. It has been the worst 24 hours of his life. He was forced to help Percy and all he had done so far was attempt to give Percy some ideas about how he could let Nico down easy. They were all promptly shot down. Jason doesn't remember why he had gotten so angry at Percy anymore. It probably had something to do with Percy's cocky attitude. Jason really has to choose his words carefully from now on.

* * *

Leo had some how gotten Nico to calm down. Which wasn't easy since every other camper that passed by the Hades table had to mention how cute they were together. Do you know how hard it is to restrain a son of Hades from strangling a poor Apollo camper? Harder than Leo ever thought possible. They ate their food in silence except for the occasional '_I love you' _tapping to one another. But it was strictly playful, Nico swears on his life!

* * *

Annabeth couldn't believe how _stupid _she had been. Her mother would be so ashamed right now. First of all Nico never had a crush on _her, _but her _boyfriend! _Secondly, Leo was _head over heels _in love with Nico. It was a lot to process in a short amount of time. But she had to just build a bridge and _get over it! _Because there was more important matters she had to do. And with the help of Connor, Annabeth Chase _will _get Leo his dream guy!

Even if it takes the rest of her life.

* * *

Percy nodded his head to himself. Yeah, his speech sounded great! Now it was time to put Operation 'Nico Doesn't Have Hard Feelings' into motion. Jason watched silently as Percy jumped off of his bed and raced out of the cabin yelling for Jason to follow him. May the Gods have pity on Jason's poor soul.

* * *

Nico and Leo were almost done eating when Percy and Jason suddenly showed up out of breath. Nico and Leo both exchanged looks.

"Hey guys." Leo said a little confused. "What's up?"

Percy stood up straight and gave Nico a serious look, "We need to talk."

Nico put his forehead on the table to hide his blush. "This better not be about 'Valdangelo'. Or I swear to Gods Percy…" Nico murmured.

"Val-wait what?!" Percy sputtered, "What the Hades is that!?"

Jason sat down next to Leo, holding his head. "My head hurts."

Suddenly Annabeth and Connor came running toward them. Annabeth looked scarily excited.

"Leo! I know about your crush! Why didn't you tell me you liked Nico!" Annabeth 'playfully' slapped Leo's arm. Nico's eyes widened and he looked at Leo awaiting his answer. Percy looked painfully confused.

"Wait. So Nico doesn't have a crush on me?" Percy asked looking at everyone individually.

Annabeth and Connor gave him a 'duh' look. Jason closed his eyes as he still clutched onto his head. Nico looked at Jason in horror.

Nico slapped Jason's head, "Why would you tell him that? I don't like him anymore. I like Leo!"

Nico looked at Leo wide eyed. Leo blushed, "Wait. You like me too?"

"YES!" Annabeth and Connor screamed.

Nico and Leo both looked at each other. "Wow, were kinda dumb aren't we?" Nico chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I guess we are." Leo agreed, "So… do you want to go on a date?"

Nico smiled, "On one condition. I get to tap 'I love you' whenever I want."

Leo rolled his eyes but he was smiling, "Of course. As long as I get to display my affection for you."

Nico blushed, "Deal."

Annabeth and Connor cheered.

* * *

After explaining everything to Percy and Jason, Annabeth and Connor finally got their favorite couple to go on their very first date. Of course the four secretly went along to make sure everything went according to the plan. Percy called it Operation: 'First Date Spectacular'. Jason once again regrets his life choices. Okay maybe Valdangelo was kinda cute, but if he had to go on one more 'necessary mission' with those three ever again… Well Jason should just learn to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
